It's not Gay if it's You
by SillyGoy
Summary: A one-shot wherein Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen and Aleksandra "Sanya" Vladimirovna Litvyak make sweet love. One justifies the act's lack of relation to homosexuality in a particularly humorous way. Rated M for Manly.


**A/N: This was surprisingly easy to write, until at the end, when it became hell for me to put my ideas into words without suffering redundancy in both content and prose.**

**Play some romantic music that loops well to supplement your experience.**

**And do write critique of how well my prose holds up to the subject matter.**

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S NOT GAY IF IT'S YOU<strong>

_A short story by a silly goy_

* * *

><p>"Eila?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of me?"

That simple question hung in the air like the Sword of Damocles, and Eila felt like if she said anything, the horse-hair would be cut, the sword set loose, and then she would lose everything. Sanya's head was tilted a bit in genuine curiosity, and those big eyes adorned with emerald irises so beautiful regarded her with a sort of expectancy. Lax as the two close friends were together, the petite Orussian maiden had allowed a strap of her nightgown to fall down some length of her arm, revealing quite a bit of skin, as she sat opposite of Eila, cards in between them as they had been playing around with the tarot.

It was as if Eila's thoughts had been ground to a halt, like someone threw a wrench into the machinery of her mind. Her gaze was transfixed with Sanya's own, and she was quivering but paralyzed by some almighty force outside of her influence. What incoherent thoughts that qualified for verbal ascendancy did not lose their chaos in spoken word: everything that went past the blushing Suomi's thin lips was a trainwreck stammer.

This was one of the few precious times they could enjoy each other's company at the length they desired. As the Gallian Hive had been destroyed and the Warlock Project abandoned, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was disbanded as a military force and everyone was preparing to return to their homelands or former squadrons. Thusly, Sanya had no night patrol, and the couple, eager to simply be in the other's presence, discreetly retreated after dinnertime into Eila's room that was, really, theirs in de facto. It was now quite late into the night, and the silver moon hung high above the starry blanket of the evening sky.

They were so close, almost like fraternal twin siblings, and at times, implied much more. The more outspoken of the two passionately defended their relationship as merely close friends when the others had inquired, oftentimes innocently and without any accusatory tone. But now Sanya was asking a question that loaded heavily, and Eila found her usual answer to be mightily unsatisfactory at the moment. Not that she would be the first to admit it.

But what _did_ she think of Sanya? Her panicked brain quickly formulated a response, and settled on the guilt-riddled usual answer.

"W-well," she managed, exclamation points popping up in her vision as she perspired and her face remained consistently flushed. "I think y-you're a great friend! And sister-in-arms!"

_Oh my God,_ Eila thought. _Sister-in-arms? Who says that? I just said something really weird!_

There was a little twinkle in Sanya's hypnotizing eyes, those beautiful emeralds that belied such intelligence and feminine grace, before the girl looked away and rubbed her bare shoulder with a small hand.

"Just a friend?" she said lowly.

Eila raised her hands, digits uncurled into open palms that she shook around and hoped would prove placating enough. "N-no! I mean yeah! You're a really great friend! Keep it up! You're superb! I think-"

Sanya shifted those eyes of hers and met her sputtering lover's, immediately paralyzing the poor Eila.

"Do you want to know what I think of you, Eila?"

There was no response. All Eila could do was wrench her mouth shut and return her lover's stare with no small amount of longing and expectation from the answer.

Sanya thought of Eila as perhaps the most beautiful girl there was in the world. Strong and powerful, she had acted as a sort of big sister to her ever since they met, and at times, even more, but her reluctance and inexperience in matters of the intimate kept pushing her away, and Sanya more often than not couldn't find the courage to follow up and develop their relationship. Still, the Orussian maiden could not help but be entranced by the confidence and the mild arrogance Eila always put off, gawk in wonder at just how her platinum blonde hair accentuated her already sublime features for the better no matter the situation, and only with conscious effort resist sinful temptations when they were like this: together, alone, on the bed, and wearing thin nightgowns.

Eila's skin was so fair, so silken. This was proven yet again to Sanya when she held Eila's hand and interlaced their fingers together (and thus paralyzed the poor girl even more). You'd think that someone who's seen countless battlefields, gripped entire arsenals of weaponry, and snuffed out countless numbers of mechanical lives would have hands rough and calloused, worn and weary and stiff, but this was not the case with Eila. Of course, nor was it for Sanya. Still, both girls could not help but appreciate just how soft the other felt, how their dainty little digits could curl and wrap around each other in an almost inborn, infantile craving for warmth and affection.

It seemed as if they did everything together. Sleeping on the same bed was common, though Eila wouldn't the first to admit that she appreciated it; bathing and going to the sauna were usual things they did together, as well. When they had the opportunity to go on leave, both were reluctant unless the other could go along with them. It was just so pleasant, being together all the time with such an agreeable person.

From flying over the rotting, burning hulls of destroyed T-34's and Neuroi Super Walkers in the skies above Karelia as Suomi, Orussian and even Karlslandic forces fought valiantly against the common foe, to simply sitting by each other on the sandy shores of Mont Saint-Michel under the gaze of the setting sun, these two had been utterly inseparable outside of the mighty influences of orders from higher ranking officers and the weekly mission schedule.

There was an underlying bond, one stronger than steel and more inviolable than any oath taken before a fluttering flag, that these two girls had. There was an attraction, seemingly intrinsic, that persisted no matter how much one wronged the other and confused the two teengers over the years as their romantic horizons continually opened up during the magical period of adolescence. This attraction made the two's hearts beat faster this very moment, made their hands impulsively clench as one held the other's, and made bleary their minds and hearts as their twin souls fluttered at the next few words:

"I think I love you, Eila."

"Sanya-" Eila began, but then, a moment of clarity. A sharp crystal, one that told the girl of what to say, and the oh-so-right reasons for saying it, became prominent in her mind. Perhaps what she said next wasn't entirely of her own volition, but she would not come to regret any of it:

"I… I love you too, Sanya."

And what else they could not express in words, they clearly did and more with just the way they looked at each other, just the way they kept still, holding each other's hands, but feeling the urge to move, to do something for more profound an expression for their love of the other. The two felt a sort of weight burdening their hearts released, but then felt that weight replaced with another that burdened them for a different reason. This tug in their chests, this waking fire in their hearts told them that the time - right now - was, for the lack of a better term, destined; and that they were actually quite foolish for waiting this long.

Thus, the pendulum swung left and one leaned forward. The pendulum swung right and the other mimicked. Platinum blonde hair was combed away by a gentle hand, silver hair was squished at the back by a more desperate one as pink lips brushed at first, parted - and paused, hung still in the air, both equally stunned by an electric, first-time sensation - and then properly locked together in a kiss.

It was hard not to mind the warmth that they then began to share, the breath that intermingled in between them, and also the mild taste of dinner's blueberries. Hard not to notice the scent of the soap and shampoo bottle that they both used; hard not to notice the welcome micro-reactions that both inexperienced girls made in this virginal moment of heavenly stillness.

To one perspective, it wasn't all picturesque, as childlike nervousness was betrayed by both teenagers in little shivers and reflexive winces at flaring sensations. But this feeling of unease, which persisted even they had begun to release their bottled-up emotions, slowly faded away as both girls found their hands running around their partner's body, Eila's tracing Sanya's contours down the arms before resting at her hip, Sanya's own fingertips charting a loving line from the Suomi's shoulders to her chest, over where the heart was, and let that one hand stay so she could feel that precious drum beat to the rhythm of her own.

To feel your lover's bare skin in this special context of mutual intimacy was something that sent electric sparks from your fingertips that travelled the length of your spine twice. The two girls felt incredibly self-conscious as their significant other explored regions of their body that they hadn't even known were this sensitive and shy to the touch.

They tilted their heads in opposite directions as they, blinded with closed eyes, continued to press their lips against each other. Playful ignorance and hesitation had reduced the first few moments into but a mere stillness - but even so, they were some of the most precious ones - but now those pink lips tugged and sucked against each other. Eila felt something wanting, a sort of void in her stomach that needed to be filled by something primal, something profoundly animal in nature, yet tempered with the tendering affections of love as only a teenaged girl could have; and then she began to undress her beloved Sanya.

The silver-haired girl, glowing by the rays of the moon through the high window, found against her will a tiny moan escaping her throat as the air mingled with her increasingly bare body. She also found Eila pressing her flat onto the bed, their bodies rubbing through the thin fabric of their lacy nightgowns, which they both no longer wanted anything to do with but were in no hurry to discard.

When the kiss was broken, innocent as it was without the use of tongue, Sanya opened her eyes to the look of Eila's half-elated, half-nervous face. Her lover, now de jure as it was de facto before this particular night, was still flushed a deep and embarrassed red.

"Sanya," came the whisper from her lips, sultry and laced simultaneously with two intents, one of wholehearted kindness and affection, and the other of self-centered lust. The uttering of her partner's name in this context, with her tongue briskly navigating to the alveolar ridge, away from it, then back again as she savored every sweet-sounding syllable of the name of the person that was now hers, belied her thoughts which were too chaotic to express in the verbal form. All Eila could do, then, to tell Sanya of the rough essay that hung heavily inside her head, was to rid the girl of her nightgown, just as Sanya did the same to her.

"Eila," she answered duly, the girl with that name but mere inches and approaching as she did, before they both were silenced with another kiss. Yet this one was different in that both girls' bodies swayed ever so slightly according to the rhythms of their mouths and lips and no longer still, full of passion and unhindered confidence as Eila's tongue brushed against parting teeth that had granted her permission to mingle with Sanya's own. Eyes closed, heads tilted, and hands clumsily taking off the other's most overt article of clothing, the young couple was just beginning to make sweet love.

Soon enough, and while the taste of the other's lips was intoxicating, both wanted more. Discarded nightgowns were in a heap at some ignored corner of the room as the ever-aggressive Eila pulled down pure white panties with her teeth, after making a trail of loving kisses down from Sanya's lips, cheek, neck, chest and stomach. The girl in submission shuddered and her thighs winced at every wet and warm smooch on her porcelain skin, but at the same time, she felt her soul fluttering with happiness in such amounts she could swear it had to be illegal in her home country. Meanwhile, her hands, ever soft with their touch, rested at the top of Eila's head and brushed the girl's hair so preciously.

When those panties lay hanging limply by the calf and Eila, in between Sanya's legs, could see her partner's womanhood, she wasn't entirely sure of what to do. In the valley formed by the thighs she so lovingly felt and kneaded, Eila could see beyond, her partner with heavy-lidded eyes staring at her expectantly and lightly breathing through her mouth with a pounding heart.

This was quite a moment for the Suomi maiden. She had no experience in matters like these; it was her first time doing something so… intimate. Still, she greatly appreciated the trust her lover put in her. And her brain, muddled as it was without any sort of guideline to help her see through this experience, turned to instinct for instruction. Her eyes flicked downward to regard once more where Sanya, her precious Sanya, was the most vulnerable, closed them, and then dipped her head in, lips pressing and brushing against those of a different kind, and her tongue tasting a honey only she had the luxury of partaking.

The sensation for Sanya was like lightning. She lolled her head back against the pillow and dropped her jaw as a heavy breath passed through her lips. Her toes flexed and curled and her feet angled straight, her legs threatening to close down on Eila in a reflexive wince. And as the Suomi dipped a hand into her own nethers, giving herself an appetizer as she fantasized of what Sanya could do to return the favor, she found her face being forcibly pressed against Sanya's vulnerable spot: gone were the gentle hands of the night witch; they were now desperate, and pulling impatiently at Eila to drink more of these velvet sensations.

"Eila," she called in delirum, as her hips rocked back and forth ever so slightly in primal instinct. "Eila, Eila, Eila…!"

It was hard for Eila not to have her passions riled up at this. She was calling her name, her voice quivering as she was drunk on love and ecstasy. This girl, this lovely girl she was servicing, was giving herself out to her, body and soul, at this very moment, and Eila simply could not help but try harder to pleasure her lover.

Sanya's back arched, her heels leaving the bed's surface as she raised her hips in the air a few inches, as if trying to escape from this meadow of ecstasy. Her hands shot out and found the bedsheets, gripping them strongly and making little wrinkles of love. She turned her head to the side, biting her lip, and then to the other side, as a rope was tying itself down there. And as a knot was formed and the outlying fibers tugged at to give it more strength, the resulting overwhelming explosion of pink utterly dulled her mind, made shiver her entire body, and let the most delirious I-love-you-Eila crawl out of her lips. Her arms thrashed, and her little hands curled their fingers to make temporary fists which unclenched so that she could clumsily stroke her precious Eila's lovely hair even as tiny detonations accompanied by bursts of stars rocked throughout her entire body, emanating from her very core.

In the afterglow, Eila pulled away and meekly wiped her mouth with her wrist, meeting Sanya's bleary gaze with her own. "How was it?" she asked.

"Eila," she could just fall in-love with the way Sanya said her name right now. "That was amazing… but…"

"... but…?" Eila echoed, with a hint of worry.

"But… this is so gay," Sanya smiled brightly, as Eila pulled herself up, that their faces were once again only inches away.

The blonde tried to sound austere as she actually thought Sanya was being serious. "I-it's not gay if it's you!", she stammered.

Sanya took that justification in, her eyes staring deeply into the other's, letting a moment pass to regard her lover's confusedly blushing face, and then… beginning to giggle heartily.

But this little burst of laughter, as that glowing silver hair framed her face, as those little tears welled up in her eyes from the mirth, as she brought her delicate hand over her chest in a vain effort to calm herself - Eila could not help but melt. Not that she would be the first to admit it, of course.

"H-hey! What's so funny?!" Eila pressed closer, but Sanya continued her cute little hiccups, and that just wouldn't do, now, would it? Frustrated, Eila cried, "Take this!" and assaulted her with ten malicious fingers on her tummy.

Sanya gasped and skipped a breath, eyes shooting wide that then again closed in a more powerful laughing fit. She tried to twirl away, but was paralyzed in place when Eila blew a raspberry on her navel. She tried to contort inwards, like an armadillo, to escape from the tickle monster, but her lover had snuck a hand underneath from behind and was now renewing its assault.

Fox and cat wrestled with each other, and the former actually found herself at the mercy of the latter when it was discovered that her feet were rather sensitive. They kept at this for quite a while, with playful, platonic intentions – intentions which would perish when Eila found herself staring up at Sanya, who had pinned her onto the sheets, and was now looking at her with a particular twinkle. The giggles faded at that moment, and Eila had a redundant knuckle on her mouth to try and stifle her little mirthful hiccups, but since the roles of top and bottom had been reversed and as their gazes were locked, she brought that knuckle down to uncurl a finger whose tip tugged on her lower lip, and adopted a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sanya," she said, lowly and in contrast to their loud bouts just before. "Make me feel good."

It was delivered without the characteristic uncertainty that she usually displayed in these certain subjects. Sanya noted this, smiled, and kissed her in reciprocation. Eila's arms were at the sides and her hands at the pillow, and she did not shiver. She did not move as her partner in liplock snaked a hand downwards from her rosy cheek. Little fingertips, so white that one could swear but a mere look would turn them to ashes, traced lines and marked dots that were like pleasurable exclamation points to Eila.

Their tongues danced together in the shared space of their mouths. Eila quivered but a tiny bit and relaxed even more her brow in appreciation at Sanya's expert fingerwork on her breasts. The two made little whimpers as they continued to explore the magical realm of sexuality; Sanya's were cool with low inflections; Eila's, being the submissive party's, were quite high and quivered. Regardless, they revelled in each other's touch.

Their little moans thankfully did not escape the confines of the room, as it was built in adamant brick. As their comrades slept, no-one knew of the romantic tryst that went on in their unsuspecting bedchamber. Ah, Sanya and Eila – what a lovely pair.

Sanya had surprising dexterity as she worked below, now lying beside Eila as the girl reciprocated her service with her own mimicking hands of slightly less skill. They did not kiss, but simply stared at each other, sharing the same pillow, their hair spilling out and mingling on the sheets. Platinum blonde and silver: only a minor tinge of yellow betrayed their differences as their silken strands tangled together in consent. And neither did they say anything too meaningful; but little gasps and 'ah's in correspondence to minor bursts of stars whispered from their lips in addition to sweet nothings:

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Little phrases made of chocolate and vanilla, flavoured sweetly, were exchanged in the few inches of interim between them. Sometimes, they closed the distance and kissed readily, playfully, passionately. As the pendulum continued to swing, their honeyed fingers became more clumsy, and yet more vigorous. Their brushes and presses became less gentle, and every curl and flex became more uncoordinated.

Emerald eyes shared gazes with sapphire ones for an eternity as both continually pushed the other to Heaven's gates. But the Orussian maiden, being more adept, sent her partner flying well up above her.

"Sanya," she whispered. "Sanya!" she said. "Sanya!" she exclaimed, as the bell was struck and her vision burst into love-hearts and stars, an almighty orb of fine, silken velvet expanding outwards to engulf her entire body before contracting down to her core to renew the loop, making her delirious and her eyes shut for those precious few moments of feminine grace. Eila's toes curled, her free hand clenched, and her occupied one continued its attack valiantly even when beset with ecstatic delirium.

Her fair face, her lover's fair face! Sanya could not help but feel yet another blast of affection for her beautiful Eila, who was blushing furiously and letting out the most adorable of moans. Those rosy cheeks, that calm and confident demeanor: outright gone in an instant and replaced with something more honest.

In the afterglow, Sanya removed her hand from her lover's most precious spot and reached around Eila to hold her close. The blonde reciprocated, panting heavily compared to the shorter girl, and started to caress her hair.

They spent a few minutes just lying beside each other, tired and a bit dirty and sweat-soaked, basking in each other's warming comfort. It occurred to Eila that they hadn't spoken much during the experience, but she wasn't worried. For what better way to express your feelings than by making love?

She smiled. Sanya smiled in turn. And then she spoke.

"Sanya?"

"Mm?"

"Please go out with me?"

The shorter girl tapped her lightly on the head.

"It's a little too late to be saying that, idiot."

They shared a little laugh. And then they spent the next day together, as well.


End file.
